


Membangun Jalan Menuju Roma

by ManusiaOmbak27 (DriftWaves27)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Bilingual, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, a bit of grinding, tapi nggak se nsfw gitu
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25764475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DriftWaves27/pseuds/ManusiaOmbak27
Summary: Entah kenapa, Goro berpikir ketika 'beraktivitas' adalah waktu yang tepat untuk pamer kemampuan berbahasanya.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Membangun Jalan Menuju Roma

**Author's Note:**

> Ini udah kutulis dari Februari, tapi nggak ngerasa pengen posting sampe sekarang. Entah kenapa, emang lagi demen nulis pake bahasa Indonesia. Sorry to non-indo speaking RyuGoro fans, maybe I'll translate the fic someday 😅

" _So gorgeous, absolutely breathtaking. So good for me,_ " Goro berbisik.

Gerakan Ryuji terhenti sementara. Kemudian ia menjatuhkan diri ke kasur. "Aduh, ngapain lagi sok pake Bahasa Inggris," keluhnya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Itu pujian, lho."

"Ya masalahnya gua ga ngerti. Ngapain muji kalo yang dipuji nggak ngerti, coba?"

Seenaknya aktivitas mereka saat ini, Goro tidak pernah melewatkan kesempatan untuk menggoda pacarnya, dan dia tidak akan mulai sekarang. "Nah lho, makanya kalau pelajaran Bahasa Inggris diperhatikan."

Ryuji mendengus kesal. "Ya sekarang ini gue lagi nyoba, tau! Tapi kan jalan ke Roma ngga muncul tiba-tiba!"

Goro membutuhkan sesaat untuk menyadari apa yang ia ingin katakan. "Mungkin maksudmu 'Roma tidak dibangun dalam sehari', sayang?"

"Iya deh, terserah," pemuda yang dimaksud menceletuk kesal, namun Goro dapat melihat pipinya memerah dari panggilan sayangnya. _Lucu._ "Mau panggil 'bodoh', silahkan. Aku nggak peduli lagi," gerutunya.

Goro mengerutkan kening. Dalam kepalanya, ia dapat mendengar Loki terkekeh. _Nah lho, ngambek kan._ "Kamu tau bukan itu maksudku, sayang," gumamnya. Ia tidak membiarkan yang lain berbicara sebelum menunduk untuk mencium Ryuji.

Kekasihnya tidak membuang waktu untuk menekan lebih keras, memeras lengan Goro dengan kuat. Goro menikmati waktunya menelan desahannya hingga mereka harus berpisah untuk menarik nafas. Ryuji yang terengah-engah, dengan wajah merahnya dan bibir yang mengkilap habis dikulum, meningkatkan nafsu Goro.

Ia menekankan daerah selangkangannya ke bokong Ryuji. "Sekarang, kita lanjutkan saja sesi kita, ya?"

Ryuji membelalakkan matanya. "Gila aja, lo masih ngaceng!?" Goro hanya memberikannya senyuman malu-malu. Ryuji tidak dapat melakukan apapun kecuali menggelengkan kepala. "Nafsu lo emang nggak ketulungan..." erangnya.

"Jadi lanjut ya." Ryuji tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya mendesah, tangannya kembali ke kepala Goro, menyisir rambutnya dengan jemari. Goro menempatkan kepalanya ke leher Ryuji, mencium dan memberikan jilatan kecil ke daerah sekitarnya. " _You're adorable,_ " gumamnya.

Goro tidak perlu melihat muka pacarnya untuk tahu bahwa ia cemberut. "Tuh kan, ngomong Inggris lagi. Emang itu artinya apa?"

Ia nyengir. "Aku bilang kau imut."

Rona muka Ryuji menyebar ke lehernya. Cengiran Goro bertambah lebar. "LO- DASAR GORO TOLOL!!!"


End file.
